spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob Boom
SpongeBob Boom is a series of Sonic Boom and SpongeBob SquarePants crossover animations. The series is being made entirely with the coding website Scratch, and will be one of the rare fanon series that will be actually animated. The series centers around the 2 groups from each franchise trying to adjust to life after Sandy's machine transports SpongeBob and friends to Seaside Isle. The series will be one of the few to actually be animated. The series also got 2 spinoffs after season 4, Bikini Bottom Kaiju Force, which is set after the events of episode 1, and West's Guide To Bikini Bottom, set after season 4. After Season 5, a prequel spin-off premiered, The SpongeBob Saga, which was set before Episode 1 of SpongeBob Boom. The Series The series will be set on Mobius on Seaside Isle. Locations range from Eggman's lair, Hedgehog Village, Sonic and friends' house, and Meh Burger. The Characters Sonic The Hedgehog The main character of the Sonic The Hedgehog series of games. Is a blue hedgehog. Loves chili dogs. Has stopped Dr. Eggman 363 times and counting. Is Amy Rose's boyfriend. Miles "Tails" Prower: A fox, who is skilled at fixing and building mechanical items. Can fly with his 2 tails. Is Sonic's sidekick. Owns a plane called The Tornado. Amy Rose A pink hedgehog who has a large hammer named the Piko Piko Hammer. Is Sonic's girlfriend. Knuckles The Echidna An echidna who guards the Master Emerald on Angel Island. Is very strong, and can really pack a punch. I mean really. Listen to me when I say really. Sticks The Badger A female badger who is out there. Lives in a refurbished cave. Is Amy's best friend. West Amy's cousin. First appears in the episode "Face Weast" when he moves to Hedgehog Village. Loves music by Nirvana. For reasons unknown, hates paper clips. Dr. Eggman The evil doctor, and main antagonist of the Sonic The Hedgehog series. Is EVIL. Very talented at making machines like Tails. SpongeBob SquarePants A yellow sponge who works at the Krusty Krab. Is very happy most of the time, and has a best friend named Patrick. Is the best fry cook you'll ever find in the universe. Has a pet snail named Gary. Patrick Star A large pink sea star who is SpongeBob's best friend. Is not very smart. Loves eating at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs A cheapskate who is owner of the Krusty Krab. Has a daughter named Pearl, who is a whale. Is extremely rich. His worst enemy is Plankton, who he usually has to prevent from taking the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Sandy Cheeks A squirrel who usually is in an astronaut suit underwater. Is very talented at making machines, like Tails. Comes from Texas. In the series, she develops a crush on Tails. Squidward Tentacles A grouchy squid who lives in a monument in-between SpongeBob and Patrick's houses. Works as the cashier at the Krusty Krab. Is very talented with art. Is not very talented with clarinet. Plankton A plankton who is always trying to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula from Mr. Krabs. Has a computer wife named Karen. Like Tails and Sandy, is very skilled at building things despite his small size. Is EVIL. Theme Songs S1, EP1 - S1, EP12 SpongeBob! SpongeBob! SpongeBob! SpongeBob Boom! S1, EP13 - S1, EP20 Ain't found a way to kill me yet Eyes burn with stinging sweat Seems every path leads me to nowhere Wife and kids household pet Army green was no safe bet The bullets scream to me from somewhere Here they come to snuff the rooster, aww yeah, hey yeah Yeah here come the rooster, yeah You know he ain't gonna die No, no, no, ya know he ain't gonna die Here they come to snuff the rooster, aww yeah, hey yeah Yeah here come the rooster, yeah You know he ain't gonna die No, no, no, ya know he ain't gonna die Walkin' tall machine gun man They spit on me in my home land Gloria sent me pictures of my boy Got my pills 'gainst mosquito death My Buddy's breathin' his dyin' breath Oh god please won't you help me make it through Here they come to snuff the rooster, aww yeah Yeah here come the rooster, yeah You know he ain't gonna die No, no, no ya know he ain't gonna die S1 EP14 - Present SpongeBob! SpongeBob! SpongeBob! SpongeBob Boom! Episodes Season 1 Note: Specials have their episode numbers Bolded. Season 2 List Of Story Arcs Appearances At Conventions SBFW Comic Con 2019 On 9/9/19, it was announced that SpongeBob Boom would be appearing at TheJasbre202's SBFW Comic Con. Shippings Sonamy This is the biggest shipping in the entire series. This is first proven in the Season 1 episode "Angry Affectionists" where Silver and Shadow both compete for Amy's love. Amy is immediately attracted to Sonic's acoustic guitar, and Sonic defends her from Silver and Shadow. The biggest piece of evidence is the season 1 episode "Sprinkle Of Lies" where SpongeBob sees Sonic and Amy making out and tells everyone in town, but every time it's told, something is misheard and it ends up turning into an argument when the citizens of Hedgehog Village go into a civil war about what happened. The episode ends with Sonic and Amy kissing in front of the citizens, and it ends with Patrick finding out what's happening and going "EWW!". The next proof is in "Depression Helps" where Amy and Sandy both try to help Sonic with his depression in hopes that they will love one of them. Sonic ends up choosing Amy, and Sandy storms off, angry. Spandy This shipping is proven to be real in the episode Spanic? SonAmy? Spandy? SquidClarry? Layni?, where Layne sees SpongeBob and Sandy on a date. Category:Production Company Category:67 Pictures Category:Spin-OffsCategory:2019 Spin-offsCategory:Upcoming Spin-offsCategory:67 PicturesCategory:Animation Category:SpongeBob Boom